Potter Problems
by Lifesacatwalk86
Summary: Hey guys a short fic not long at all. New twist...Potter the detective is on a mission. He finds something out that could change his life forever!


**_This is only a short fic it took me all of ten mins to write this story is one I like alot as Isaid it only took a short time to write but enjoy xoxoxoxo_**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing except the story lineand Maria Battini all other credit for characters goes to J.K Rowling herself.**

**Potter Problems**

* * *

There he was, just standing there, leaning against the wall of the building. One hand on his hip the other holding a bag. The bag, which looked very much like a small brief case, was badly out of shape as all his case files seemed to be shoved into the now limited space in the bag. He dressed in a formal manner but yet seemed to look scruffy, wearing a black pinstriped suit with a blue shirt that had never seen an iron. However on top of his clothes was a long Gentlemans' waxed Barbour coat. On his feet he wore scuffed boots that desperately needed a visit to the cobblers. Now, this detective wasn't any detective this was THE detective. He wasn't well known, but it seemed that just when you needed him he turned up. Some may think it strange, others may think it queer. Of all the people to turn to for help it was him -Harry Potter- her motto: "NO JOB TOO DIRTY FOR POTTER".

Just like his father James Potter, he was now a major detective and had followed in his footsteps after he tragically died in one of his biggest cases. He got too far in for his own good and couldn't back out when he tried. He had been working on the case for several weeks and had discovered too much. The suspects he was investigating found out he had cottoned on to their 'methods of disposal' and promptly disposed of him. That was the last of James Potter.

But enough about James,Harry was the detective now, known for his own work and not his father's. He had worked hard to get where he was. It had taken him quite sometime, but he was glad he had made it on his own rather than relying on his father's reputation.

Now to befriend someone you don't know could be dangerous and frightening, but not for Potter.Harry knew no fear, that's how it seemed anyway. When he was young he had learnt many ways of defending himself against all the major threats of being a detective. This enabled him to take on the less attractive detecting jobs that many others would refuse. You see, Harry wasn't picky at what he investigated as long as it kept him in booze and fags.

Today he was really on the ball. He had received a phone call from someone unwilling to give their details. Hhe cast his mind back to the phone call from earlier that day……

"Potter speaking. Go ahead." He was short but the client seemed ok with that as they started talking immediately.

"Meet me at noon, 152nd Street Alley. All questions answered then." The receiver went dead.Harry thought for a minute about the word "me", but that could mean anybody.

He had decided immediately that he would go and meet up with this mysterious client and made his way to the meeting place. He was in a good mood, unlike any other day this week, for today he had a job. His job was to investigate for his mysterious client. He assumed his client was a male as the voice was low and gruff, but you never could tell because that could have just been the messenger boy.

It was a typical day with unpredictable weather, cold and raining one minute - warm and sunny the next. So far fifteen minutes had passed but still no-one had arrived. Maybe it was traditional for someone 'important ' to be late. As he waited he got more and more anxious, sometimes thinking the worst, but mostly thinking of what lay ahead of him. This could be his best job yet. He waspulled out of his thoughts just as he heard a screeching noise and saw a car pulling around the corner. Slowly the car stopped, the door opened, and Potter's client started to get out.

At first he saw her legs, they were bare and she wore high black Gucci shoes. She was sleek and very well dressed. She looked a million dollars. She probably is worth that thought Harry.

The client who had just got out of the car was now approaching Harry.He could see clearly she was at least 5 inches smaller than himself, and her long blond locks reached her waist. She was one of the most striking womenhe had ever seen, and that was saying something. She could have won Miss World in his opinion. She wore a suit of the finest silk. It was black with embroidered flowers of the prettiest pink. Her look was finished with a Gucci bag to match both her shoes and her suit.

"Are you Potter?" She had no expression in her voice but was standing with her hand on her hip looking at Potter as if she was staring straight through him. She started to tap her foot as she waited for a reply from Harry.

"Harry Potter at your service….." He hadn't even finished speaking when Maria Battini started giving orders.

"In the car - we'll discuss answers there. It's safer, less likely to be overheard, walls have ears, you know?" She motioned to the car and as she did the door opened automatically.

Harry slid into the back of the car beside Maria. Maria closed the door, tapped the partition between the front and back of the car, and the driver started to move the car at high speed. Harry, not knowing where he was going, was a little uncomfortable - but never scared. Potter never gets scared! Harry listened as Maria talked about what Harry had to do as a job.

"Right. This task I have for you is one that was nearly solved but the man involved in the search was killed in a nasty accident. Enough about him, I want you to continue his work. He left notes and files, only problem is I don't know where. All I know is that this may come in handy." Maria took out a small leather book from her handbag. She watched as Harry closely examined the diary. It was no bigger than a cell phone. It was small and black, the corners were dog-eared and the cover was battered and scratched. It had dirty marks on it as if it had been dropped in a puddle or even stained by blood. The cover had two letters in gold marked on the front. They were nearly worn off slightly. As far as he could see the letters wereJ P. He studied the diary for a moment longer before asking, "If you don't mind me asking, who's diary was this?"

"Well, I do know who the diary belonged to, but whether you are ready to hear that or not I do not know. It is up to you. If I tell you be prepared for what I may say. The person in question was the best spy in his day. He had worked on many cases and solved them all until he was disposed of by the suspects. It was gruesome and wasn't one of their better ideas. The suspects were horrible people - that is one thing you have got to understand before I explain anything about what this job entails, and who the detective was." Maria was starting to show some emotion talking about the previous detective. Whoever it was obviously wasn't a very good detective to allow himself to be disposed of, but it could happen to anyone.

"Ok, I'm ready, go ahead. I'm sure I wouldn't know the person anyway whoever it was. I'm ready - tell me!" Harry was eager to know, she thought he was ready and wouldn't mind, but when Maria spoke she said the only two words in the world that Harry wasn't ready to hear. Harry froze as Maria whispered: "James Potter"...

_**Please read and reveiw its my 2nd fic but its only short let me know what you thinks many thanks xoxox**_


End file.
